iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Have to admit...this was easier than I thought and a lot more fun!
1. Drabbles 1 through 3

**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T (just to be safe and cover all drabbles)

**Genre:  
**Varying but we'll just go with Romance.

**Pairing:  
**Annie/Auggie

**Author's Note:  
**This is in response to the iPod shuffle challenge.

* * *

In Perfect Harmony  
"In Perfect Harmony" by Within Temptation-Annie/Auggie

It started out just like any other Monday morning; bumming a ride to work from my best friend in the world, Annie Walker. We were listening to her iPod when a unique song came on and Annie shocked me by singing along in-what struck my ears as perfect harmony. The genre didn't sound like something I would have ever expected Annie to listen to so I couldn't help asking "Annie? What was that song that you were just singing along to?" Annie simply explained "That was 'In Perfect Harmony' by Within Temptation and I just can't resist singing along to that one because it just calms me down and sort of reminds me of Christmas carols." Wow, I'm really starting to see how little I actually know about Annie and it sort of excites me; the thought of learning more about the woman next to me.

* * *

Love's Lookin' Good On You  
"Love's Lookin' Good On You" by Lady Antebellum-Annie/Auggie

It's Friday night and I find myself sitting at a table at the tavern with Auggie after a long hard day at the Agency as had become somewhat of a tradition with us. As much as I enjoyed drinks with Auggie, the man-a man I've found myself falling hard for ever since I first joined the Agency, is driving me absolutely insane at the moment! He teased me at work with the announcement that he's in love with someone and refuses to tell me who it is! Taking a sip from my beer, I look him over as I tease him in return. "Well, Auggie...Whoever you did fall for, all I can say is damn...love's lookin' good on you."

* * *

"Outta My Head"  
"Outta My Head" by Lucas Grabeel (from the _I Kissed A Vampire _soundtrack)-Annie/Auggie

Annie and Jai are going to drive me absolutely INSANE the way they keep flirting and flaunting their damn relationship around the office the way they are! And you wanna know what the worst part of the whole damn mess is? Even though I know she'll never look at me twice I am _still _in love with her! Damn you, Annie Walker, I just can't get you outta my head!


	2. Drabbles 4 through 7

**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T (just to cover 'em all)

**Genre:  
**Romance/General

**Pairing:  
**Annie/Auggie

* * *

"Cowboy Casanova"

Song: "Cowboy Casanova"  
Artist: Carrie Underwood  
Pairing: Annie/Auggie

Well, Annie's really gotten herself into a pickle, now. I don't know how many times I've tried to tell her not to give Jai Wilcox the time of day, does she listen to me? Hell no! And, now I get to be the one to pick up the pieces Jai left behind when Annie found out about all the other women he's been runnin' around on her with. _Damn it, Annie, I tried to tell ya Jai was just another cowboy casanova (as my sister always put it)!_ is all I can think as I hold a crying Annie Walker in my arms.

* * *

"Our Farewell"

Song: "Our Farewell"  
Artist: Within Temptation  
Pairing: Annie/Auggie

I cannot believe what I have allowed to happen. I knew I should have never allowed Auggie out in the field alone and now I'll never get the chance to tell him how I truly felt about him. As I stare at the photo of us on my old blackberry that I used to get us into the morgue on my first day with the agency, I see flashes of the last time I ever saw Auggie alive flash through my head. The thugs had easily overpowered Auggie and Natasha and had Auggie in a chokehold and, before I could ever have a chance to help the man I'd secretly fallen in love with, I heard a gunshot sound and-all in the same instant-I watched Auggie's lifeless body fall to the ground. The rest of the night was just a blur as I recall holding Auggie's lifeless body in my arms, thinking _This isn't our farewell, Auggie._

* * *

"I'm Gonna Love You, Anyway"

Song: "I'm Gonna Love You, Anyway"  
Artist: Trace Adkins  
Pairing: Annie/Auggie

Today was the day that I confessed my true feelings for my best friend, Annie Walker. Upon informing her of how I'd fallen in love with her, Annie informed me that she never loved me and that so many things I do make her crazy. But, now that Jai has dumped her, Annie's come back to me saying that nobody else could ever take my place and that she's sorry. I just smile and say "That okay, I'm gonna love you, anyway."

* * *

"One In A Million"

Song: "One In A Million"  
Artist: Hannah Montana  
Pairing: Annie/Auggie

I can't believe the whirlwind my life has become ever since I joined the CIA. I had become best friends and fallen in love with the same man in what had felt like a nanosecond. Even now, as I watch Auggie through the glass on the door to his office as he works so diligently on some complicated mission, I can't believe I've found someone like him and I can't help thinking that-even though they say good things take time-really great things happen in the blink of an eye. Walking into the office, I sit down on the edge of Auggie's desk as I've done so many times before and look Auggie square in the eye and tell "You really are one in a million, Auggie."


End file.
